


Звёзды

by Lour



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lour/pseuds/Lour
Summary: Увидишь падающую звезду ― спеши загадать желание, и оно обязательно исполнится. Йона слышала об этом однажды, но сама никогда не видела звёзд. Спустя несколько лет она находит их, вестников ушедших веков, рассыпанными в пруду у дома. Кем? Когда? Зачем? Она не знала. Она не помнила. Погибающий от болезни ребёнок, она загадывает последнее желание ― вспомнить всё.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Звёзды

Тёмно-серые облака пронзила белёсая молния. Небо разразилось бранью, которой позавидовала бы даже Кайне, и земля под ногами задрожала. Насквозь промокший, запыхавшийся, Нир прижался к стволу дерева; капли дождя стекали по листве и падали на голову, плечи, но он их не чувствовал. Из-за пазухи донеслось глухое ворчание, и Нир легонько хлопнул по груди:

― Тихо, Вайс. Мы почти пришли.

― Чтобы меня, как какую-то третьесортную книжонку, таскали под…

― Тихо, ― повторил Нир. Он с трудом слышал Вайса за грохотом ливня. 

Они были на полпути к деревне, возле моста на Северных равнинах, когда пошёл дождь ― он оросил землю скупыми каплями, а потом неожиданно обрушился тяжёлым, жестоким потоком. Нир вовремя схватил парящего над головой Вайса и, не слушая его проклятий, плевав на его гордость, запихнул под одежду. Он бежал так быстро, как ещё никогда в своей жизни не бегал ― и всё равно весь вымок. Как же он сейчас завидовал Кайне! Она с самого начала, посмотрев на низкое серое небо, сказала:

― Будет дождь, ― и пошла к себе, в одинокий, стоящий на отшибе дом, где они с Ниром впервые встретились. Вайс бросил ей вдогонку что-то вроде:

― Наша бой-баба испугалась дождя? Это войдёт в историю!

― Заткнись, книга! ― взъелась на него Кайне. ― Попадёшь под дождь ― промокнешь так, что тобой и зад никто не подотрёт! Посмотрю я на тебя тогда.

― Закрой свой грязный рот! ― ощерился в ответ Вайс. ― Не я тут боюсь воды и не я бегу, как трус, от несуществующего дождя.

― Ещё одно слово, говнюк, и я брошу тебя в овечье дерьмо! ― поклялась она, и Вайс не ответил ― гордо отвернулся, словно ничего не услышал. Кайне ушла. Нир никак не мог привыкнуть к её крепким словечкам. Очень уж не вязалась её внешность, мягкая и нежная, как лепестки Лунных Слёз, с привычкой сыпать ругательствами. До сих пор Нир, вспоминая их первую встречу, вспоминая бой с той громадной Тенью, чувствовал, как пробегает по спине холодок. Иногда Кайне пугала. Очень пугала. 

Они с Ниром остались вдвоём, и Вайс вдруг ожил, выплеснул поток возмущений:

― Эта девка никогда не следит за языком! Оскорблять меня? Как она вообще смеет? Испугалась, убежала, как щенок, в свою конуру ― и так со мной разговаривает! Испугалась дождя! Ха! Да никакого дождя вообще не будет!

Как же он ошибся. Собравшись с духом, Нир согнулся и бросился сквозь стрелы ливня в дом ― до него было рукой подать. Ворвавшись внутрь, Нир захлопнул дверь и тяжело привалился к ней. Наконец-то сухость! С него стекал целый водопад. Первым делом он вытащил Вайса ― гримуар, вырвавшись, взмыл в воздух и завертелся, отряхиваясь от воды. Уберечь его всё-таки не вышло. 

― Засунул меня в свою грязную одежду, так я всё равно промок! ― ругался он. Нир сел на пол и положил руки на согнутые колени. ― Помни, с кем имеешь дело, мальчишка! Я не просто какая-то книга ― я Гримуар Вайс!

― Да брось ты, Вайс, ― улыбнулся Нир, ― всё не так плохо. Теперь, главное, смотри в оба.

― В каком смысле?

― Не попадайся на глаза Кайне, ― хихикнул он, и Вайс сразу притих: если Кайне увидит его, промокшего до последнего листочка, то высмеет гордеца так, что ввек не забудется. Он закружился быстрее, стал яростно перелистывать страницы от начала до конца и наоборот ― неужели испугался? Нир засмеялся в кулак, но Вайс этого, кажется, не заметил. Взъерошив мокрые волосы, сосульками спадавшие на плечи, Нир встал и крикнул:

― Йона!

А в ответ ― тишина. Йоны не было дома?

― Йона! ― взволнованно позвал он и, не услышав отклика, взметнулся на второй этаж. Кровать сестры, аккуратно заправленная, пустовала. Нир в страхе осмотрелся. Йоны здесь не было. Неужели она ушла в библиотеку? Снова? Сколько раз он говорил ей сидеть дома? Сколько раз просил никуда не уходить, чтобы не губить и без того подорванное здоровье? Нир тяжело вздохнул. Йона. Она никогда не слушалась и постоянно всё делала по-своему. Она так хотела помочь ему, так хотела поскорее вылечиться ― но лекарство было только одно, и она его найти не могла. Тайные Знания. Интересно, сколько их ещё осталось? С Кайне и Вайсом они только-только получили одно в Фасаде ― а куда теперь? Нир не знал.

Спустившись по лестнице, Нир твёрдым шагом пошёл к двери.

― Я в библиотеку, ― предупредил он Вайса, распахнул дверь ― и тут же увидел сестрёнку. Она стояла босиком, прижимая к груди чепчик, и широкая улыбка озаряла её лицо.

― Братик, ты вернулся! ― зажмурилась она, но Нир ничего не слышал. Схватив сестру за руку и втащив в дом, он опустился перед ней на колено и намертво вцепился в плечи, как будто боялся, что она сбежит.

― Йона! Почему ты не осталась с Пополой?

Ужас помутил рассудок. Пусть она отправилась в библиотеку, но зачем же ушла оттуда в такую погоду? Она вся промокла. Вся! А что, если теперь ей станет хуже? Что, если она подхватит ещё какую-то болезнь? Йона виновато потупила взгляд и смяла чепчик.

― Прости, братик, ― пролепетала она. ― Прости, прости! Со мной всё хорошо! Правда!

― Почему ты не осталась с Пополой? ― повторил Нир чуть спокойнее, и Йона неловко переступила с ноги на ногу.

― Я не была с Пополой. Я не была в библиотеке.

― А куда ты ходила? ― удивился Нир.

― Я была рядом с домом.

― В такой ливень?

― Но он же очень тёплый! ― засияла Йона, как будто эти мгновения были самыми счастливыми в её жизни. ― Помнишь, ты мне писал о море? О том, какое оно тёплое? Дождь тоже очень-очень тёплый! Я стояла под ним и думала, что на меня льётся море!

― Ох, Йона, ― вздохнул Нир, не понимая, что чувствует. Он трясся за здоровье сестрёнки, поражался её детской, наивной, но такой опасной простоте и где-то в глубине души чувствовал тепло. Всё ещё взволнованно смотря на неё, Нир улыбнулся. ― Больше так не делай, ладно? Тебе может стать хуже.

― Но мне хорошо! ― хихикнула она, по-детски мило склонив набок голову. ― И даже совсем не больно!

― Я рад, ― засмеялся в ответ Нир и погладил сестру по волосам. Её счастливый взгляд и улыбка обезоруживали. Нир даже злиться на неё не мог. ― Может, пойдёшь переоденешься? Ты вся промокла.

― Хорошо! ― кивнула Йона и вприпрыжку поскакала к лестнице. На первой ступеньке она остановилась и обернулась. ― Братик, а ты сегодня останешься?

― Думаю, да. В такую дождину никуда и не выйдешь.

― Теперь я люблю дождь ещё сильнее!

Она ускакала наверх, и Нир тяжело вздохнул.

― С Тенями и то бороться проще, ― пробормотал он, и Вайс, всё это время молчавший, поддел:

― Теней ты хотя бы побеждаешь. Не без меня, конечно.

― Может, ты и с Йоной поможешь? ― в шутку предложил Нир, и Вайс, мягко приземлившись на стол, хмыкнул:

― Уволь! Я в няньки не записывался! Можешь предложить этой распутной девке в трусах воспитать твою сестру.

― Тогда она вообще перестанет меня слушаться, ― засмеялся Нир. ― Да и Кайне ни за что сюда не придёт.

Нир так удивился, когда Кайне отказалась идти с ним в эту деревушку — но и понять её он мог. Стоило только вспомнить, как о ней отзывались жители Орлиного гнезда. Полутень, она везде была изгоем.

― Братик… ― донёсся вдруг слабый голос, и Нир в страхе посмотрел на лестницу. По ней спускалась Йона ― согнувшись, схватившись за сердце, дыша тяжело и неровно. По рукам, дымясь тёмным туманом, бежали чёрные письмена.

― Йона! ― Нир подорвался с места, когда ноги сестры подкосились, и поймал её, не дав упасть. Она была без сознания. ― Йона! Йона!

Мысленно понося опрометчивость сестры, её болезнь и весь этот чёртов мир, Нир подхватил Йону на руки и рванул наружу, сквозь стену дождя ― в библиотеку. Здесь он до смерти перепугал какого-то мальчишку, а когда вбежал в кабинет Пополы, отчаянно крикнул:

― Помоги!

Попола в шоке смотрела то на Нира, то на Йону. Не до конца придя в себя, она жестом указала на диван и, когда Нир положил на него Йону, спросила:

― Что случилось?

― Чёрная Руна… Йона вдруг упала… ― запинаясь, объяснил Нир, и холодный ужас сковал его. А если Йона умрёт? Прямо здесь? Прямо сейчас? Вне себя от страха, Нир сдавленно взмолил: ― П-попола!

― Всё будет хорошо, ― мягкой улыбкой успокоила Попола и села возле Йоны, поглаживая её по мокрым волосам. Нир хотел ей верить ― но не мог. Он метался по комнате, как сумасшедший, спрашивал Пополу о чём-то, а только она открывала рот ― тут же перебивал новым вопросом. В конце концов его остановил громкий голос Вайса:

― Хватит скакать тут, как горный козёл! Уймись наконец и посмотри на сестру. Она в порядке. 

Нир бросил на него удивлённый взгляд. Разве Вайс не остался дома? С него стекала вода, но он не обращал на неё внимания. Он что, вылетел вслед за ним? Прямо под дождь? Нир благодарно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Йону. Она тихо сопела во сне. Никаких таинственных узоров. 

Ноги перестали держать, и Нир тяжело привалился к стене.

― Попола… ― начал было он, но так и не закончил: все слова вытесняла одна-единственная мысль. Йона жива. С ней всё хорошо.

― Пусть она поспит здесь, пока не пройдёт дождь, ― сказала Попола. Дождь. Конечно. Йоне стало плохо после того, как она промокла под дождём. Нир сокрушённо покачал головой:

― Если бы она не вышла под дождь… Она потеряла сознание после этого. Зачем она вышла на улицу в такую погоду?

― Я не думаю, что это как-то связано с Чёрной Руной, ― осторожно заметила Попола.

― А почему тогда ей вдруг стало хуже?

― Ну… ― спрятала взгляд она.

― Болезнь прогрессирует, ― догадался Вайс, и его слова калёным железом обожгли сердце. Попола нехотя кивнула и пробормотала: «Гримуар Вайс прав». Смягчив голос, Вайс обратился к нему: ― Нам нужно поторапливаться с поиском Тайных Знаний.

Но никто не знал, куда за ними идти. Попола пообещала сделать всё, что в её силах, и ушла ― наверное, за книгами или за Деволой. Нир сел возле сестры, погладил её по голове и тихонько позвал:

― Йона.

Она спала всё так же крепко. Нир поднял усталый взгляд на Вайса:

― Как думаешь, Вайс, мы успеем? Успеем спасти Йону? Или…

― Гони эти мысли, мальчик, ― перебил Вайс. ― Мы далеко продвинулись. Нам помогает Попола, да и от той стервы из Орлиного гнезда тоже польза иногда есть. Мы успеем. Мы спасём Йону.

― Спасибо, Вайс, ― улыбнулся Нир. Вайс нечасто расщедривался на такие добрые слова, оттого его поддержка была так приятна. Вдруг Нир заметил, что Вайс выглядит как обычно, словно под дождь и не попал. Он удивился: ― Мне казалось, ты весь вымок.

― Если ты ещё не заметил, я магическая книга. Думаешь, магическим книгам страшна вода? Чушь!

Не он ли пару минут назад, испугавшись насмешек от Кайне, как одержимый пытался высушить свои страницы? Но только Нир заикнулся об этом, Вайс тут же повысил голос:

― Мне всё равно, что скажет эта девка. Раньше я никогда под дождь не попадал и не думал, что высохну так быстро.

― Хотел бы я быть на твоём месте. ― Нир оттянул прилипшую к телу одежду. Она была такой мокрой ― хоть выжимай.

― А кто не хочет быть на моём месте?

Нир не понял, пошутил Вайс или снова ударился в бахвальство. Они болтали недолго. Время шло. Йона не просыпалась, Попола не возвращалась, и Нир, утомлённый недавним путешествием в пустыне и беготнёй под дождём, прикорнул у дивана. Перед глазами мелькали картины ― воспоминания прошлых дней, смутные, туманные; звучали чьи-то неразборчивые голоса. А потом Нир открыл глаза ― и сразу забыл, что ему снилось.

Рядом не было никого ― ни Пополы, ни Йоны, ни Вайса. Нир встал и поморщился: закружилась голова.

― Йона? Вайс? ― позвал он. Тишина. Он вышел из кабинета и осмотрелся. Пусто. Где все? А может, это сон? Спустившись, он ещё раз окинул взглядом библиотеку и открыл тяжёлые двери, ведущие наружу. Повсюду царил слабый полумрак. Кажется, наступила ночь. Капли дождя блестели на траве, как утренняя роса, приятно пахло свежестью. Нир широко зевнул и побрёл домой: если Йона не в библиотеке, то наверняка там, а вместе с ней и остальные.

Нир спустился с холма, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, поскальзываясь на мокрых ступеньках, и зашагал к дому.

― Доброе утро, сонная пташка, ― донёсся сбоку задорный голос. Нир запоздало понял, кто с ним говорит.

― Доброе утро, Девола, ― откликнулся он, повернувшись к ней. Она стояла рядом и улыбалась ― с каким-то невидимым внутренним огнём, совсем не так, как Попола. ― А где все?

― Йона и Гримуар Вайс у тебя дома. Попола отвела Йону туда и дала выпить снадобье, а Гримуар Вайс согласился посидеть с ней, пока ты не проснёшься.

― То есть Попола сейчас не там?

― Нет, она ушла за травами.

― Могла бы попросить меня, я бы принёс.

― Побегать за травами ты ещё успеешь, ― засмеялась Девола. ― А если тебе нужны деньги, Попола найдёт для тебя кучу поручений. Но пока отдохни. Йона будет рада, если ты останешься хотя бы на ночь.

― Хорошо, ― кивнул Нир и посмотрел на небо. Если он помнил правильно, вернулся в деревню он в полдень, может, чуть позже. Получается, он спал весь день? Ну и ну. ― Значит, уже ночь?

― Да. Ты проспал всё самое интересное. ― Девола наклонилась и заговорщически зашептала ему на ухо: ― Йона называла Гримуара Вайса «Вайсиком», а он даже слова против не сказал.

Нир удивлённо похлопал глазами. Это что же, даже гордый и надменный Вайс мог притвориться милым с семилетней девочкой? Или не притвориться? Вдруг Вайс со всеми детьми становился мягким? Представив себе такого Вайса, Нир тихо засмеялся.

― Йона заставляла его смотреть вместе с ней на звёзды, ― продолжила Девола, и Нир удивлённо уставился на небо, почти такое же светлое, как и днём. Ни единой звёздочки. Нир вообще о звёздах читал только в книгах и слабо представлял, как они выглядят.

― По-моему, обычное небо.

― Только Йоне этого не говори. Даже Гримуар Вайс ей подыграл. И берегись теперь. Она и тебя заставит смотреть на «звёзды».

― Я и не против, ― улыбнулся Нир. Попросив Деволу передать спасибо Пополе за помощь и попрощавшись, Нир убежал домой. Он не знал, спит ли сестра, поэтому проскользнул внутрь тихо ― даже дверь не скрипнула. Сверху доносился звонкий щебет Йоны. Нир на цыпочках прокрался на второй этаж и застыл на лестнице ― так, чтобы его не увидели. Йона разговаривала с Вайсом, и Нир очень уж хотел посмотреть, как он себя ведёт.

Йона болтала без умолку, и Вайс изредка поддерживая беседу. Нир долго слушал их, пока не уловил заветное «Вайсик».

― Я же просил не называть меня так, ― сказал Вайс. В его голосе звучало… смущение? Вайс умел смущаться?

― Да ладно! ― ответила Йона. ― Тебе же подходит! Ты такой хороший, такой добрый. Всегда помогаешь братику.

― И всё-таки… ― как-то обречённо вздохнул Вайс, наверняка понимая: если Йона что-то решила, её не отговорить никакими силами. И если она захотела называть его Вайсиком, она будет его так называть. Нир тихо вышел к обоим и улыбнулся гримуару:

― Вайсик, значит?

― Имей совесть не подслушивать чужие разговоры, ― огрызнулся Вайс и стрелой подлетел к нему. Нир кожей ощущал, как он рад, что больше не придётся выслушивать болтовню Йоны. Нир окинул сестру взглядом. Она улыбалась по-детски хитро. С ней всё было в порядке ― наверняка благодаря снадобью Пополы.

Вдруг Йона сорвалась с места, подлетела к нему, схватила за руку и потащила за собой на первый этаж.

― Й-йона, ты чего? ― удивился Нир.

― Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

― Звёзды? ― подумав, спросил он, и Йона остановилась. Развернулась. Прищурившись, посмотрела на него с подозрением.

― Откуда ты знаешь?

― Девола сказала, что ты показывала их Вайсу.

― Ну вот, никакого сюрприза, ― вздохнула Йона, но тут же схватила его за руку и потащила дальше, к выходу. ― Всё равно покажу.

― Вайс, ты с нами? ― на ходу обернулся Нир. Вайс застыл у лестницы и сказал, что останется здесь и отдохнёт. Бедняга так устал ― интересно, сколько он сидел с Йоной? Нир не сдержал улыбки. 

Вдвоём с сестрой они вышли наружу, и Йона, отпустив его, пробежала по деревянному мостику во двор и показала пальцем на небо.

― Смотри!

Нир подошёл, запрокинул голову ― и не увидел ничего. Йона спросила, видит ли он звёзды, и даже если Девола попросила подыграть, Нир не смог. Он честно ответил:

― Йона, там ничего нет.

― Я знаю. ― Нир непонимающе посмотрел на сестру и увидел: она улыбается. ― Попола, Девола и Вайс сказали то же самое. Но ведь можно представить звёзды. Попробуй, братик.

Слабо понимая, для чего это всё, Нир всё-таки перевёл на небо взгляд. Как писали о звёздах в книгах? Маленькие сияющие точки, жемчужной россыпью укрывающие небо. Наверное, они были похожи на солнце, только очень, очень маленькое. Нир мысленно раскидал по серому небу крошечные «солнца». В его воображении это выглядело ужасно.

― Я читала, что звёзды очень красивые, ― сказала Йона. ― И ночью они горят очень ярко, и везде становится светло, как днём. Я бы хотела на это посмотреть.

Нир молчал. Йона смотрела печально, тоскливо, как будто потеряла что-то важное ― что-то, что уже не вернуть.

― Вайс рассказывал мне о созвездиях, ― продолжала Йона. ― Их так много! Есть созвездие Журавля, есть созвездие Дракона, Орла, Лебедя… ― она запнулась, вспоминая остальные, а потом пожала плечами: ― Их очень много.

― Откуда Вайс всё это знает?

― Мне кажется, он знает всё. И Попола тоже. Она говорила, что звёзды похожи на Лунные Слёзы.

― Звёзды? На цветы?

― Ага, ― кивнула Йона. ― Маленькие-маленькие Лунные Слёзы. Попола сказала, что иногда звёзды падают. И если в это время загадать желание, оно обязательно исполнится. Что бы ты загадал, братик?

― Чтобы ты поскорее выздоровела, ― без раздумий ответил он.

― Я так и знала! ― засмеялась Йона, но от Нира не укрылся её печальный взгляд. Подумав, она сказала: ― Жалко, что не видно звёзд. Я бы тоже загадала желание.

― Какое?

― Секрет, ― хихикнула Йона. «Я бы загадала, чтобы ты больше никуда не уходил, братик, ― подумала она. ― Я бы загадала, чтобы ты всегда был рядом».

Йона открыла глаза и, с трудом сев, осмотрелась. Она была рядом с домом, в саду с давно засохшими растениями; она пыталась ухаживать за ними, но не всегда позволяло здоровье. Она помнила тот день, когда вернулась в деревню, когда вернулась домой и удивилась всему, что здесь было. Почему в саду росли пшеница и помидоры? Никто за ними не ухаживал вот уже пять лет — с тех пор, как её забрал Лорд Теней. Почему растения не погибли? И почему в самом доме было две комнаты, две кровати? Разве она всю жизнь жила не одна? И почему на гладкой поверхности пруда рядом с домом плавали Лунные Слёзы? Жители деревни не могли ответить на её вопросы. Ещё и Попола с Деволой пропали ― с тех пор сюда часто приходили Тени, нападали на людей и убегали, чтобы снова появиться через пару дней. Йона чудом избегала встречи с ними.

А однажды она пересеклась с Кайне ― девушкой, которая победила Лорда Теней и спасла её. Впервые Йона увидела её там, в замке, но точно знала: её имя она часто слышала задолго до этого. Кто-то рассказывал о ней. Но кто? В последнюю их встречу Йона спросила об этом у Кайне, но она ответила, что ничего не знает. Всего на секунду Йона уловила в её взгляде то же непонимание, ту же озадаченность, которую испытывала сама.

В этом пазле не хватало маленького, но самого важного кусочка.

Йона тихо простонала, спрятав в ладонях лицо. Голова раскалывалась. Почему? Это после сна? Или она не уснула, а потеряла сознание? Кажется, всё-таки потеряла сознание, иначе сидела бы сейчас не на земле, а в кровати. Йона тяжело вздохнула. Болезнь подступила совсем близко ― холодила кладбищенским дыханием кожу, мёртвой хваткой стискивала горло. Йона понимала, что доживает последние дни. Может, поэтому не боялась приходящих сюда за кровавой жертвой Теней. Может, поэтому и они не обращали внимания на неё.

Мерзкая болезнь. Наверное, Йона заразилась от мамы. Ведь их мама умерла от болезни ― наверняка от той же, которая уже долгие годы мучила Йону. 

Секунду. Их мама?

Их?

Был кто-то ещё? Как бы Йона ни пыталась, она не вспомнила ничего. Она посмотрела на небо. Уже ночь. Когда-то давно она воображала, что видит звёзды. И однажды заставила представить то же самое Пополу, Деволу, Вайса и… Кого же ещё? Может, Кайне? Нет, Кайне никогда здесь не была.

Кого же ещё?

Она глядела на пасмурное небо и старалась вспомнить. Она рассказывала кому-то про звёзды и созвездия, про звездопады, во время которых исполнялись любые желания. А как тогда хотелось увидеть падающую звезду! Йона грустно улыбнулась. Прошло всего несколько месяцев после возвращения домой, а она уже увидела достаточно, чтобы потерять веру. Звёзды горели для кого-то, но только не для неё. Звёзды падали, унося с собой обещание исполнить чью-то мечту, но только не её. В их мире больше не было звёзд. В их мире больше не было надежды. Надежды на чудо, надежды на спасение, надежды на счастье ― неважно. Её уже не было. Желания, загаданные под неугасаемым светом солнца, не исполнятся никогда. 

Они все обречены.

Йона подошла к пруду, опустилась на колени и, зачерпнув ладонями воду, поймала белоснежный цветок. Попола говорила, что звёзды похожи на Лунные Слёзы. Из-за формы? Из-за цвета? Или из-за чего-то ещё?

― Говорят, Лунная Слеза может исполнить любое желание, ― однажды сказал ей кто-то.

― И даже вылечить мою болезнь? ― спросила Йона.

― И даже вылечить твою болезнь.

После этого она загорелась желанием найти этот цветок, но сильно оплошала.

С кем она тогда говорила? И кто выручил её? 

Йона вздохнула. Она ничего не помнила. Совсем ничего. Она ловила в воде цветы, эти павшие звёзды, и молила, чтобы они исполнили единственное её желание: помогли вспомнить то, чего она не должна была забывать. Что-то очень важное.

Спутанные, нечёткие воспоминания пролетали так быстро, что Йона с трудом различала их. 

Все эти годы кто-то был рядом. Заботился о ней. Помогал ей. Старался изо всех сил ради неё. Кто-то очень близкий. Кто-то родной.

В груди вспыхнуло неистовое пламя, и Йона схватилась за сердце, еле-еле дыша. По коже поползли чёрные письмена. Тело онемело, и Йона упала на землю. Боль ослепляла, пробиралась в самую душу, выворачивала наизнанку.

Ясный образ озорного парнишки мелькнул в воспоминаниях. Йона из последних сил ухватилась за него. Белые волосы, серые глаза, отражающие небесную голубизну, и нежность во взгляде. Это…

«Братик», ― была последняя мысль. Сердце остановилось. Смерть стальной рукой сжала горло, не давая дышать. Тёплая улыбка тронула губы, и Йона закрыла глаза ― уже навсегда.


End file.
